Reflections
by One Evil Girl
Summary: Homosexuality? Check. Angst? Check. Digidestined? Hell yes! [ Is currently being rewritten. I need a beta, so please review if you are willing to help out. I have cookies. ]
1. Pain

  
School.  
  
It had to be the thing I dreaded most. I wasn't stupid, or anything like that. But I couldn't classify myself at a genius like Ken or something. Average? Sure. I got Bs and Cs'. Sometimes if I was lucky I would get an A on a test. (Mostly it was in gym and when we do soccer for a choice or something.)  
  
I sighed as I slowly cut off the tags of the green clothing for my uniform. That's right, like Hikari and Takeru, I would be entering 9th grade like the rest of the class. That was a slap in the face to everyone who thought I was going to fail. It was a nail in the head to my parents and Jun, who thought I was going to end up falling behind. But really—green?! What as Odaibai thinking when it came up with the uniform?  
  
At least Ken's plain grey uniform was better then this green tuxedo ripoff. Then Ken...his midnight blue hair and his innocent purple eyes. His smile, and laughter. It had brought joy to all that known him. To me, he was my best friend. But also, I had found myself falling in love with the guy I saved from his own despair.  
  
Would anyone understand about my feelings? Maybe things would be better if it ended up a Romance Movie.   
  
Once I loved Hikari. Now she had fallen into the arms of Takeru and then Yamato. She had a thing for blonde blue eyes people. Or maybe Takeru was beginning to look more and more like his brother as days passed.  
  
My former crush was dealing with the pain of loving two people.  
  
I was dealing with the pain of being bisexual. That's right, I loved both sexes. I loved women, I loved guys. Both of them had the pros and cons–so why couldn't he choose one side and stick with it? He grinned through his teeth and faked a laugh.  
  
"When it doubt, deny, deny, deny." He remembered that quote. It cheered him up thinking about his friends or playing Soccer.  
  
But sometimes it felt as my body screamed for me to run that knife across my wrist and drown in my own blood. Morbid, yes. I hated that thought and tried my best to ignore it. I was suppose to the Optimistic Child who broke windows with Soccer balls. I was suppose to suck at Math, but excel at Gym.  
  
I was suppose to be Happy 24/7. But my hormones had other plans for me. Puberty sucked, even if it was over with. But then again, I could consider myself lucky that I didn't have to deal with Periods ever month, Pregnancy, or getting pregnant. But I still worried about things too. Locker rooms are scary. So are Physicals.   
  
Being a teenager in scary. But I wish I didn't have to learn the hard way.   
  
(A/N: Thanks. This is a fanfic that was once the "Suicidal" series. I decided to turn it into a Post-02 fanfic about the Chosen Children dealing with teenager problems and all that "fun" stuff. Which means if you cannot handle drama, suicide, death, love, romance, rejection, PMS, Periods, Puberty, shower scenes, or anything related to this--don't read it.   
  
Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke should be 16. However, Miyako is already 17. Iori could be around 13-14 and should be in Junior High/Middle School. The rest of the Chosen Children are 18 and up.  



	2. After School

I sigh as the bell rings and the class pours out into the Halls. The first day of School has been completed, and to put it nicely–it sucked. Not one of my friends were in my classes, and I haven't spoken to them in awhile. (As I've been busy with trying to get a Summer Job and Family Reunions.)  
  
Walking out into the hallways, I came face to face with my former childhood crush, Yagami Hikari. She had grown up since the time I had become a Chosen Child. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and the only thing she wore around her neck was a necklace. Of course, in many ways her body had matured; she had gained breasts and some curves. Beautiful girl, but still she held her innocence deep inside.  
  
I blinked. "Hikari-chan?"  
  
She looked at me, and grinned.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
Hikari blinked and gave out a peace sign. "I heard from you, what's up?"  
  
"Summer Jobs and Family Reunions."  
  
"Those always suck."  
  
I nod before walking over to my locker, which wasn't far away from where I had bumped into my childhood friend. As fast as I could, I shoved my books and notepads into my navy blue bookbag. "Tell me about it.  
  
I saw her smile. "I have to get ready, I'll see you later!"  
  
And with that, I saw her fade away into the distance. I was happy on the chances that she had made through her life. She never did leave her kindness back in the past with her. She could cheer up a group of people with her personality, or at least make them smile once in awhile. Hikari was that kind of person. A good hearted person who cared about the people around her a little too much.  
  
I wonder what Ken was up to at his school. Despite being 16 as well, he was still a grade above him. He did pretty well at his school, despite not being the genius he was a few years back during the Kaiser Era. For one thing, I admired his working skills and his ambition to succeed in a group of people that have a chance in beating him in Test Scores.  
  
But I was in love with my friend.  
  
How could that of happen?  
  
The clock was ticking, and I knew I had to take my leave. Shutting my locker, I start to walk towards a door leading the busy streets outside. A world where no one notices me, and I am just another kid walking home on a Monday Morning. Someone who could be lost, but no one would noticed as they would be lost in their own little worlds of Forgetfullness.   



End file.
